


吃蛋糕

by HedwigBnn



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24453172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HedwigBnn/pseuds/HedwigBnn
Summary: 30周年发的一个小甜饼，爸妈真好呀。
Kudos: 5





	吃蛋糕

**Author's Note:**

> 30周年发的一个小甜饼，爸妈真好呀。

亚茨拉菲尔现在坐在鹅黄色的软椅上，一肚子的蛋糕在他的胃里缓慢地消化，他可以感受到自己上半身逐渐变热。蛋糕挺好吃的，但全部吃完，可就是另外一回事了。亚茨拉菲尔一边打着草莓和香草味混合的嗝，一边用格纹手帕擦去嘴边的巧克力碎屑——纸巾有点远，而他并不是很想动。  
亚茨拉菲尔又想起那条蛇，他说自己要一觉睡到七月。亚茨拉菲尔虽然嘴上说他最好不要过来，现在他却有些后悔。这时候说不定他就已经换好一套整齐的丝织睡衣，把自己卷在同样是丝绸的被单里了。亚茨拉菲尔把两只手碰在一起，又很响亮地打了一个嗝。老天，他下次做甜品的时候可要注意控制下自己了，或者做完之后不要一口气吃完，那样有点浪费，还让人挺不舒服的。  
亚茨拉菲尔把眼睛闭起来，希望自己能小睡一会儿，毕竟他最近也没有什么事情可做，书他已经整理了一遍又一遍。他还记得上次心血来潮想把书的位置做一番大调整，那条蛇来帮忙，一边嘟嘟囔囔着“这真是没必要，天使”、“我手臂快要断了，你一个奇迹就可以解决的事情为什么要自己搬”，一边乖乖地接过一本又一本，很整齐地垒成一叠高高的长方块。亚茨拉菲尔挺开心，他觉得有时自己亲自动手做这些小事能给他带来不一样的快乐，而且他还能借机多看看老朋友。他的借口有限，不能总是说自己又饿了，想去丽兹吃饭。有时他只是想坐在克鲁利边上，听着他在旁边哇啦哇啦地说着话，自己就满足了。  
现在他要七月份才能见到他，这段时间也太痛苦了。亚茨拉菲尔皱着眉头，看到他的人估计会以为他在做噩梦。  
他想再给克鲁利打个电话，就问问他是否要睡觉了，现在在床上还是公寓的其他地方，穿着他那身裁剪精良的黑西装还是真丝睡衣。他会想他吗？亚茨拉菲尔睁开眼睛把费力身体转向电话，它就在那里，焦糖色的蜷曲线圈像初冬的藤蔓那样垂下来。亚茨拉菲尔半伸出手，又缩了回来，把它团成一个拳头。  
就随便问问他，就问问他还醒着吗。  
可这显得自己太主动了，克鲁利很清楚地和自己说，他要睡觉了啦，天使晚安。  
可……亚茨拉菲尔想不出来别的理由来辩驳自己脑子里的小声音。他最后还是转过身来，重新将手端放在大腿上，决心不去想那条蛇了。  
电话铃响了。  
亚茨拉菲尔猛地从座位上弹起来，感觉有点反胃。他赶紧走到电话边上，深呼了一口气，然后接通了它。  
“天使。”  
“克鲁利！我没想到你会打过来呢，我还以为你已经睡着了。”亚茨拉菲尔说，心里一阵窃喜。  
“我睡不着。你这里还有蛋糕吗，我挺想尝尝的。”  
亚茨拉菲尔后悔极了，“真是太抱歉了，亲爱的，我没忍住，它们现在都在我的肚子里了。”  
“哦。”电话那头突然没了声音，然后是一阵衣服摩擦的声音。  
“你要起来了吗，克鲁利？”亚茨拉菲尔问道。“我也觉得你应该起来多走走。你知道吗？人类如果一直保持不动的话，肌肉可能会萎缩的。到时候我们再去整理书柜的时候，可能还真的要用奇迹。”  
“站远一点。”克鲁利的声音从电话那头传来，“天哪，我还没这样试过。不知道你那边可不可以这样做，原理应该都是一样的……”  
“你要干什么？”亚茨拉菲尔反而攥紧了电话线，“你可不要做什么冒险的事情，外面已经挺危险的了，不是说真的会产生什么实质性的伤害，就是，”亚茨拉菲尔说，“我比较担心你。”  
“等等，我好像弄懂了。”  
一团黑漆漆的风在书店里刮起来，亚茨拉菲尔跌坐回椅子上，他看到他老朋友从电话那头穿梭了过来，手里拿着一杯红酒，正在拍掉头顶的灰尘。  
“你的电话喇叭里好脏，天使，呛到我了。”克鲁利笑着打了个响指，“我直接过来了，没吓到你吧。”  
亚茨拉菲尔正了正他的卡其色马甲，“有一点。”他控制不住嘴角的笑容，“但我很高兴能在见到你。”  
“所以你把蛋糕全都吃完了。”克鲁利咂着嘴看着亚茨拉菲尔，亚茨拉菲尔不禁脸红了。  
“算是这样。”亚茨拉菲尔说，“但我还给你留了一点。”  
他走上去给了克鲁利一个深吻，一个足够让他品尝到所有甜蜜的吻。克鲁利愣了一会才反应过来，他回应着亚茨拉菲尔，拿着红酒瓶的手游走到他的身后，瓶子硌着亚茨拉菲尔的身体微微颤抖，不由得前倾。  
“我还以为是字面上的吃蛋糕。”  
两人折腾了一会儿才分开。他们现在都坐在沙发上。“我还以为你不想要这么快的发展呢，上次我就亲了一下你的脸庞，你就红得像只苹果。”  
“嗯，我改变了下主意。毕竟现在我们是统一战线了，那也就可以明正言顺地交往了。”亚茨拉菲尔说，“我那次才没有脸红，那天很热。”  
“拉倒，你就是特别容易脸红。你每次在我走近一点后，脸都会红。”克鲁利说，“要不然你就是一个活体恶魔警示牌，我一走近就发亮。”他牙尖嘴利地说穿事实。“不知道我进一步对待你，你会是什么样。”  
“什么叫，进一步‘对待我’？”  
“那就要等你来发现了。毕竟我们还有一整个夏天呢。”


End file.
